vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apondance Lemure Lemure
Summary Apondance Lemure Lemure was an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~. He was one of the 41 unborn children who died 10 years ago in the event known as the "Rebirth", and became a Kikai. He is also, or rather, would have been, the younger brother of Kia and Kerkan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Apondance Lemure Lemure, Laudatores Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Kikai, Stolen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and as possibilities as such he isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Kikai represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be), Extrasensory Perception, Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can make his targets unendurable present multiply indefinitely, making their minds and bodies relive a traumatic event that occurred in the past repeatedly, essentially trapping them in an infinite loop, causing mental death as a result), Spatial Manipulation (Even if his opponents manage to dodge the left hand of good, the present of the surrounding space is multiplied), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill critters and kikai who are impervious to all aspects of physics, have no material form, exists as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Physics Manipulation (impervious to all, aspects of physics), Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can't be affected by insanity and a Critters presence which instills fear and terror), Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters which destroy bodies by warping space), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Kikai don't have souls, they exists only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Kikai's don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Dr. Gii who killed the Critter, Stone Golem, with one hit; said Critter is bigger than a multi story building and was also big enough that it destroyed buildings just by moving around) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of reacting to Critters' attack which is as fast or even faster than Heavy Engine Human, that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kikai: Lemure Lemure possesses a form of power known as a Kikai named Laudatores (however, Lemure Lemure and Laudatores are unique as they are one and the same). Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of peoples hearts and their inner voices (although this is likely not combat applicable). *'The Left Hand of Good:' An ability which makes his targets present multiply indefinitely, increasing their undesirable present. As a result, they will repeat a traumatic event that occurred in the past indefinitely. His targets are stuck in an infinite loop of mental suffering, which will not stop even if their brains are rewritten. The only way to stop the ability is to steal all their time, up until when the traumatic event they are reliving, occurred in the past. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8